There Is No Vakarian Without Shepard
by AthenaShep
Summary: Garrus, Thane, and Fem Shepard, the aftermath of the Reapers, flashbacks to previous games, what is in store for these two as they try to figure out what their future(s) are. New chapters to be posted as often as possible! Please let me know what you think, I love feedback. NOT TO CANNON
1. Battle of London: Aftermath

***Disclaimer! I do not own any rights to the Mass Effect franchise, those are held by BioWare. This is merely my interpretation of an alternate storyline within the Mass Effect universe.***

***This set of short stories is for mature audiences only. It will contain sexual themes, swearing, and violence.***

* * *

Garrus woke with a start. His talon gripping the bedspread in his heightened state, if he gripped any tighter he might accidentally shred the fabric.

His breathing slowed to a normal pace as his pulse calmed and he became aware of his surroundings. The soft blue glow from the filled to capacity fish tank reminded him he was in Shepard's cabin on the SSV Normandy.

It had been almost two years since the battle of London and the destruction of the Reapers, and here they were re-assigned to a victory cruise to all the major colonies and Council planets.

"...to boost moral amongst the recovery crews and those still displaced from the war..." the whole of the crew had tried to get out of it, wanting to help out on Earth and in other places that had been heavily hit. But the Council had insisted that the best efforts they could offer at this point was to take the Normandy and the crew that had helped rally the universe against the Reapers, and let the rest of the universe know they were alive and to give hope to those still in need of it.

The other part of the victory cruise was to test the new mass relays. Before Shepard had given the command to destroy all synthetic life, the Asari had already been working on building their own mass relays and now the new ones were in place. Even some of the AIs were back and operational, EDI had been brought back online, carefully of course, by Tali and some of the Geth platforms were salvaged and in active use still helping the Quarians acclimatize to life outside of environmental suits.

Everything seemed to be falling into place and not falling apart.

Garrus shook his head and tried to not to dwell on everything that had happened up to this point. Athera Shepard was here, sleeping, but by his side.

"There is no Shepard without Vakarien," he mumbled softly to himself as he turned back towards the sleeping form of Athera.

He started at her, her back to him, his eyes fell upon the curve of her thigh and followed along the pale outline down to her waist and back up towards her shoulders. His gaze fell upon her face tilted upwards, her almost waist length hair, when it wasn't in her intricate bun, splayed out around her face. It looked almost black in this light, but it was the most beautiful shade of burgundy. She was almost scowling in her sleep, but he couldn't blame her, he'd be scowling too if he was as uncomfortable as she seemed.

The last couple of months had taken their toll, her stomach was swollen and looked stretched beyond capacity. Doctor Chakwas had warned him that Shepard's stomach would swell but he didn't think it would be like this. Only her belly had expanded nothing else, well most nothing else... he didn't mind the change of breast size. Though Turian women didn't have breasts, he had quickly become fascinated with the soft mounds of creamy tissue and how they reacted to his touch. And now there was more of them! He was only male after all.

His mandibles stretched wide as a devilish smile played across his face.

* * *

Athera had felt him shift in the bed, she hadn't been able to sleep deeply for the last month or so. She couldn't find a comfortable position; she missed sleeping on her stomach, but, well that was impossible as of late. And his shifting had only made her except the enviable, she was not going to be sleeping for awhile.

She rolled over to find Garrus looking at her; an evil grin on his face. He was enjoying the fringe benefits of the pregnancy.

It had been a surprise, to say the least. No one had thought it was possible, but yet, here they were, an anomaly and after everything her body had been through, not even she was certain she could produce life. She was after all, very capable of taking of it. And the memories haunted her dreams when she least expected it.

But that was behind her, she was a spacer kid, and she helped save so many lives, even sacrificing herself to make sure those who served under her, those she cared about, and those she loved wouldn't be hurt. Even with all those she was able to help there were still so many that were lost and those losses haunted her.

But right here, right now, all she could focus on was the smiling Turian as he bent over her and the way his hand cupped her chin as he pulled her mouth up to meet his.

****to be continued***


	2. Cargo Pants Uniform In Materinty Sizes?

***Disclaimer! I do not own any rights to the Mass Effect franchise, those are held by BioWare. This is merely my interpretation of an alternate storyline within the Mass Effect universe.***

***This set of short stories is for mature audiences only. It will contain sexual themes, swearing, and violence.***

*This is the continuation of "Battle of London: Aftermath"

* * *

Her soft lips pressed gently to the rough plates of his mouth. The softness of her lips always astounded him, even more so than her soft, creamy, supple skin. He loved the feel of her against the roughness of his. He knew every inch of her body, yet it still fascinated him.

His mind wandered to how they hadn't basked in the expanse of each other's bodies in over three months. Not since Athera had started showing. Her uniforms stopped fitting properly. Not since Dr. Chakwas had warned Shepard to take it easy or be confined to bed rest. And the look in Dr. Chakwa's eyes had said everything. They said she wasn't afraid to confine Shepard to the med-bay. So that meant no strenuous activity... of any kind.

He knew that they had to take every precuation. No one knew what to expect, because, well no one had had a Turian/Human baby before. There were too many opportunities for something to go wrong. Too many questions about what to expect and not enough answers.

_Spirits I hate being in the dark._ Garrus thought to himself. _But spirits if he hated it, I can only imagine what Athera is going through. The best he could do was be here, and support her, and if she needed him she would seek him out._

He smiled at the thought as he pulled away from the tender kiss with his mate. His love. His Shepard. He pulled away and gazed into her lovely steely grey eyes.

_Yeah. My Shepard. _And he smiled again.

_"_I should get dressed," Athera said, her voice soft, almost sultry.

The sound of her voice like that made the plates over his groin shift in heated anticipation.

Garrus closed his eyes as Shepard shifted in the bed. He focused on slowing his now rapid heartbeat, on preventing himself from picking her up and taking her. On anything other than something that could jeopardize the incarnation of their love. She was seven months along, just a little longer, he could hold out, couldn't he?

"God this is getting harder," he mumbled to himself.

"You too, huh?"

Athera chuckled at him from next to her foot locker.

Garrus looked at her then, just as she found a clean uniform. She had spent a week badgering Liara for information on a tailor who would be willing to make several maternity uniforms. Specifically the camo cargo pants and matching tops she loved to wear... Shepard always felt more comfortable in that than her dress blues, or heaven forbid... a maternity dress.

She bent then to put her cargo pants on. She stopped halfway bent, looked at the couch and sat, still pants-less. Garrus couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her trying to shimmy into her pants from the seated position, she hadn't been able to bend over to put on pants for the last few weeks and yet she still insisted on trying every morning. He watched as she got up off the couch and finished pulling her pants up over her black, lacy boy short panties. She tied the draw strings (the tailor had suggested making the pants bigger and adding drawstrings into the elastic band so she could keep the same pants for most of the pregnancy) and tucked them back into the pants. Athera grabbed her shirt and pulled it over head in one graceful action and pulled it down over her matching black, lacy bra, and fluffed her waist length hair out of the collar and looked around for a hair band.

He was so astounded by how effortlessly she pulled back all of that soft, silky, burgundy hair into a loose ponytail and didn't bother trying to put it into her normal intricate bun. That soft, silky, burgundy sheet smelled like some exotic flower and he loved running his talons through it as she moaned his name.

His groin plates shift again...

_Keep it together Garrus! Dammit... I love the way she smells_... _the way her body curves against mine.._

The plates shifted again...

_Ok... so this is obviously not working..._


	3. Combat Boots and Frilly, Billowy, Things

***Disclaimer! I do not own any rights to the Mass Effect franchise, those are held by BioWare. This is merely my interpretation of an alternate storyline within the Mass Effect universe.***

***This set of short stories is for mature audiences only. It will contain sexual themes, swearing, and violence.***

*This is the continuation of "Cargo Pants Uniform... In Maternity Sizes?"

* * *

Poor Liara never stood a chance. The Asari had tried to take Athera maternity clothes shopping on the Citadel before they had shipped out for the victory cruise.

"What about this one?" Liara asked hopefully.

Athera just stood there mouth ajar at the cerulean blue dress. It was cut to be form fitted through the arms and to the empire waist, there were long rectangular cutouts on the arms and where the collar bone would be. The empire waist was trimmed in a silver looking material that sparkled and spilled out into a long, billowy length of fabric. It was pleated where it met the trim of the waist so the pleats accentuated the belly of the mother-to-be. It even tied with a bow in the back.

_Ah no! God why does everything have to be so damn frilly and girly? All she wanted was some comfy pants and a few tops, but nooo... even those looked like shorted dresses. Oh and of course, everything had to accentuate the belly._ Athera took a step back and looked at Liara. And that look said it all.

Liara begrudgingly placed the dress back into the hanging rack where she found it.

Athera suppressed a chuckle at the memory of Liara trying so hard to help. It had taken a week of badgering her for information on a tailor that would make her maternity uniforms that Liara said she would give in if and only if Athera let Liara try to find an outfit that Athera would like that wasn't tailor made.

Athera smiled remembering her victory over the frilly, billowy things that resided in that god forsaken store as she pulled on her combat boots. Thanking god that she could still lace them up, even though she had to sit to put on her pants.

"Alright! I am off to do rounds," she said to Garrus as she stood up fully dressed and pleased by her small victory of still being able to do everything herself.

"Are you sure that's a good idea," Garrus asked, a bemused smile spreading across his face. No doubt thinking of Dr. Chakwas hunting Shepard down and wheeling Shepard to the med bay herself.

"She said as long as I don't over do it I wouldn't be breaking any rules. Besides, who else is going to keep Joker in line?"

"Right..."

"Hey you, I've been very good. No running off into life or death situations, no random firefights on routine missions, hell no missions... You know how antsy I've been," She put on her best puppy dog pout, sticking her lip as far out as it could go, making her grey eyes wide.

Garrus stood up from the bed and walked over to her. He took her chin in his hand again, his long talons rubbing that spot along her jaw, his other hand reaching around to her back to pull her in as close as he could bring her.

Athera's heart raced as he closed the distance between their mouths. His breath hot against her skin, but he didn't go for her lips. He moved right up along her jaw line towards her left ear.

"Athera," he whispered, his voice deep and soft.

She could feel the low rumble of his voice in his throat, right under where her hand was. She felt his heart beat speed up in his chest under her other hand. Her stomach knotted at the sound, at his reactions to her. Things in lower places tightened with the sound of her name on his lips, his breath warm and inviting along her neck.

It was just like their first night together. Him holding her body so close to his. Whispering her name into her ear. Teasing her. Tormenting her.

His hands lingering on her waist, nervous, oh he was so nervous that first night. She could see it written on his face, in the way he talked. Garrus was so cool, calm, collected, but had a violent nature that had drawn her in since the first time they had worked together. And that night, he was nervous, babbling on, but she kissed him softly, tenderly. Then her Garrus shown through.

He kissed her back, making it something so much more, harder, intoxicating. His hands had gone under her shirt and up her back. She could feel his talons, so sharp, gently caress her skin even in the heated desire.

His hands moved back down towards the swell of her ass and he gripped her there, forcing her hips into his. She writhed against him and his kisses became harder still, threatening to eat her through her mouth as his tongue delved into her mouth.

She was intrigued by the rougher surface of his tongue as it explored hers. She moaned into his mouth as his hands grabbed her ass again. That sound seemed to have pushed him to the edge because his hands were at her shirt pulling it up, up and over her blue lace bra, up over her head, and threw it somewhere on the floor.

"Athera, I love you," Garrus whispered into her ear.

Things tightened again, lower in her body, places he could only reach with his voice, and she brought herself back from the memory.

_Damn him. He knows what he does to me._

"I have to get going Garrus, rounds won't do themselves," with that she moved her one hand from his chest, kissed him on cheek, and rubbed her hand against his groin.

_Two can play at this game Garrus._


	4. Torturous Teasing and Flashbacks

***Disclaimer! I do not own any rights to the Mass Effect franchise, those are held by BioWare. This is merely my interpretation of an alternate storyline within the Mass Effect universe.***

***This set of short stories is for mature audiences only. It will contain sexual themes, swearing, and violence.***

*This is the continuation of "Combat Boots and Frilly, Billowy Things"

* * *

The feel of her hand rubbing against his groin was almost more then Garrus could stand.

His breath hitched and his plates slide open as he watched her walk out the cabin door her face alight with a grin only the devil could posses.

He groaned loudly and set about trying to ignore his throbbing erection.

_A cold shower should do the trick_ he thought to himself _hopefully_...

He stepped into the spacious bathroom of Shepard's cabin, well their cabin. Set the water controls for a luke warm, no need to step in cold turkey right away. He could ease into the coldest shower setting... after he would try to release himself of the seemingly never ending sexual tension. He had to admit, he deserved that last one, he did turn Athera on first and she knew he knew wht he was doing...that look she gave him as she walked out the door told him that she knew everything and she had gotten him back thoroughly.

_Damn her... she couldn't let him get away with it just once..._

His mandibles stretched wide as a grin spread across his face. He remembered when she had come down to his cabin just after she had arrived on Palaven's moon looking for the Primarch. He had asked her what the protocall was for reuniting with a lover and she had only kissed him. Kissed him and reminded him of why he continued to fight. Of why he had come back aboard the Normandy even with no word from his father or sister. He had come back because he loved her, she was the angel that offered him salvation after Omega. The angel that offerred him warmth, strength, and the bravery to live. She had walked into his sights after having been dead for two years and saved his eternal spirit from a death he had resigned himself too.

_He could never let her go, not again. Not after losing her three times!_

Garrus' clenched fist hit the slick wall hard enough to crack the tiles.

He had been working back on the Citadel with CSec for about a month or so when the call came in. Commander Athera Shepard missing after getting as much of her crew to escape pods as she could. No body had been found. The Normandy had been decimated... only scrap metal and bits of useless tech. His desk had been dented so badly that it had to be replaced. All he could think about was how it couldn't be true. She was too strong, too resilient to be taken out so easily. He kept wishing the news reports would say she had been found, alive. That she would waltz back into his life and say "gotcha Garrus!"

But as the days and weeks ticked by he lost hope. His grief overwhelmed him... so much so he didn't bother going to the wake, instead he packed the rifle she had given him as a going away present when he had departed for CSec and bought a ticket to Omega. He was going to take out as much scum in the universe as he could before they could take him. He resigned himself to death by royally pissed off mercenaries.

And then there she was, as beautiful as ever. Her calm and collected self, picking off targets with her Anti-Material sniper rifle as she weaved between cover and fallen enemies. Two humans accompanied her, a woman wearing what appeared to be flattened golf balls made into a form fitting skin suit, and young man that moved like he had Alliance training but he wasn't Kaiden Alenko.

Garrus kept Shepard in his sights as she moved down the length of the bridge. Only moving off target to pick off someone stupid enough to try to get near her. He caught her flinch and look at him just after a bullet whizzed past her head and split open a Blue Suns' helmet. She stared at him through the scope her steel grey eyes sharp and knowing. It was then he knew it wasn't a dream, that it wasn't him lying dead on the floor with his comrades in arms.

God the joy he felt after he held her in his arms after Dr. Chakwas had patched up his face.

Athera's nimble fingers pulling at his pants. Begging him to let his bare plates touch her bare skin. His mouth nibbling along her neck, he could still feel the slight vibration of her moaning against his mouth. Embracing her, pulling her in closer, just enjoying the intoxicating scent of her, knowing she was alive and was there in his arms.

Her hands exploring every inch of his bare chest, up his neck, caressing his fringe. Him cupping the firm and giving mounds of her breasts and butt, making her moan against his mouth. Both of his taloned hands moving to her ass and lifting her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist, he could feel her, hot against his groin plates. He grunted, his mouth still to hers, and she shifted focus moving from his mouth to his good mandible, kissing along it towards the edge of his fringe. He paused then as she dragged her teeth ever so gently along the edge of the fringe and down his neck, he could barely think as her mouth re-occupied his. Her tongue pushing, wanting access to his mouth. He squeezed her ass again and she moaned his name, her breath hot and sensual against his chin.

"Take me Garrus... please just take me," she whispered as her mouth hung over his in sweet anticipation.

He closed that distance between their mouths and walked towards the bed, her hips bumping against his as he walked. He could feel her growing wet against him. His plates slide open and his erection pressed against her. And she shivered slightly at the touch of him there, shivered and pulled the rest of his body closer to her as he laid her down upon the bed.


	5. Can't Life Just Go Right?

***Disclaimer! I do not own any rights to the Mass Effect franchise, those are held by BioWare. This is merely my interpretation of an alternate storyline within the Mass Effect universe.***

***This set of short stories is for mature audiences only. It will contain sexual themes, swearing, and violence.***

*This is the continuation of "Tortuous Teasing and Flashbacks"

* * *

Garrus shuddered under the warm water and turned it to hot remembering that reunion.

He placed her gently on the bed, her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist. Holding him close to her, holding his erection pushed against her.

She shifted then, moving her legs so he could position himself, shifting hips for easier access. She truly did think of everything.

He angled his own hips and entered her slowly, a small gasp escaped Athera's lips.

"...Garrus..." she pleaded almost desperately as held himself inside her. Her muscles clenching and releasing, almost as if trying to both pull him further into her and push him out so she could be released from the torment of him just waiting there.

"Please Garrus," her voice even more desperate then the first time.

With that he gave her what she wanted. He pulled himself all the way out until just his tip caressed the edges of her entrance, he loved to tease her.

"Garrus Vakarin, if you don't fuck me right now I will roll us over and ride you until you beg me to let you release," her voice low, suggestive, and dangerous.

She never let him get away with teasing her he thought to himself as his same devilish grin spread across his face.

"Is that an order, Commander Shepard?" he asked flatly.

"It is," she replied in almost a quizzical tone, almost unsure of what he might do.

"Then I do believe I shall sit here all night, just like this."

"Is that so." It was more of a statement then a question.

In one swift movement she was straddling him and he was looking up her body at her. She re-positioned herself and gently eased herself unto him. A groan escaped his lips, something incoherent and bestially in nature. He wanted her.

She rose up on her knees, slowly allowing gravity to take over and naturally slide him out of her. Just when he was almost out she came down just hard enough that he bucked his hips against her, driving himself deeper into her. A surprised moan escaping her lips as he bounced her there on top of him with just his thrusting. She was so tight, so wet, such a perfect fit for him.

_Oh the release they had found in each other that night... _

Garrus turned off the water. He had done what he needed to. Found his release... for now.

He grabbed one of the big, fluffy, grey towels that sat on the bathroom shelving. He tried to dry off as best he could and wrapped the towel around his waist as he exited the bathroom.

He looked up to find Liara sitting on the couch, her hands clasped between her knees, her head down, obviously something bothering her.

"Liara," Garrus asked as he walked down the three steps from the office/bathroom area of the cabin.

"Garrus..." said Liara, her voice low and uncertain. "It's Ahtera... she... um... Athera went into labor..."

Garrus stood there, in shock.

_Athera? Labor? ... ... Why wasn't he told sooner? _

"Garrus...? Dr. Chakwas is with her but we are headed back to the Citadel..."

"Why are we headed back to the Citadel Liara," he cut her off but was trying to stay calm.

"The baby is showing signs of distress. Dr. Chakwas isn't equipped to handle the situation should it deteriorate."

_Deteriorate? No... no... no..._

"So... why wasn't I told sooner," his voice was a low growl, he was trying so hard to stay calm.

"At first we thought it was a false labor, when the contractions hadn't stopped, and the baby started showing signs of distress just within the last five minutes Garrus. She's had false contractions before. We did everything like last time. It's just this time they didn't stop with the medication. Joker said we should be at the Citadel within an hour or so. We are doing everything we can to make sure they are both safe Garrus, but you should come down and be with her..."

"I'll be down as soon as I get dressed," his voice was nothing more than a murmur now.

_He couldn't lose her again... he couldn't lose them both... why couldn't life just go right for once?_


	6. Battle of London: Within Weeks

***Disclaimer! I do not own any rights to the Mass Effect franchise, those are held by BioWare. This is merely my interpretation of an alternate storyline within the Mass Effect universe.***

***This set of short stories is for mature audiences only. It will contain sexual themes, swearing, and violence.***

*This is the continuation of "Can't Life Just Go Right?"

* * *

They had strapped a monitor to her belly.

They had told him everything was going to be alright. That she was going to receive the finest medical care on the Citadel. They told him they had to run some tests.

_Tests... its always god damned tests..._

The day they had dug her up from a pile of rubble. Her armor almost completely gone, just pieces barely hanging onto her. Her chest piece melted and reformed over the buckles that held it in place.

Medics had rushed past him then too, taking her almost lifeless body from his arms.

She had whispered his name when he had found her... barely conscious... barely breathing...

He screamed for help. Screamed at the top of his lungs, but they all seemed so far away with her there in his arms. He could feel her body giving out, her body not willing to sustain itself any longer.

"Shepard..." he sobbed, his face buried in her blood and sweat matted hair, "You can't go, not again... I can't lose you again..."

"I.. I love you... Garrus..." she whispered. Her hoarse voice barely audible where he cradled her head against his neck.

He held onto her, willing her to stay with him. No more words, just tears as he listened to her ragged breathing slowing, almost stopping.

"Garrus, you have to let go," a male voice called to him. Several sets of hands gently removed his arms from around her near still form. They gingerly picked her up and placed her on a stretcher. They took her from him, just as the Collectors had taken her from him three years prior.

"Garrus," the male voice pleaded.

"Garrus," it pleaded again, "we need you to snap out of it. We need you to be with her."

Garrus looked in the general direction of the voice and found the hand that it belonged too resting on his shoulder. He followed the line of the arm, the hand's owner was Admiral Hackett.

"Garrus, go be with her, they will do everything they can for her"

Garrus nodded his head in recognition, and wearily stood up from the pile of rubble. He forced himself to walk back to the base camp, to walk to the medical tent, he needed to be certain... he couldn't lose her, not again.

He found the space set aside for her easy enough, all sorts of machinery buzzing and beeping and whirring. She was naked under the white sheet, of that he was certain, but they had removed all of the melted armor and she looked in lot better condition without it. She was still covered in dried blood, ash, dirt, and whatever else could've been up in the Catalyst but she was breathing. Her chest rose and fell like it did when she was asleep. She was breathing on her own, no tubes had been forced down her throat, only an oxygen plug for her nose and multiple IVs. They had told him she was probably dehydrated from being exposed to the elements for almost a week and a pain killer to help her sleep until the worst was past.

_This is much better than that... right? This wasn't a make shift hospital lucky enough to have gotten a solar generator up and running... this was the Citadel... the best medical facilities available... he had to remain positive..._

Garrus paced uncomfortably in the waiting room of Huerta Memorial Hospital.

There had been no news for almost two hours, and needless to say he was getting impatient.

Thane had stopped by and was sitting in one of the lounge chairs, legs crossed, meditating.

"Calm yourself Garrus, it will do you nor her any good if you work yourself up like you are"

"How is your condition," Garrus asked trying to avoid Thanes original topic.

"It is steadily getting better. I was lucky that the Hannar had been able to find a working cure for Kepler's Syndrome so quickly, to say the least. I was thankful for Shepard to have had me rushed to the Hannar home world after the incident with that pathetic excuse of an assassin."

Continuing, Thane said, "You know I am here for her Garrus, for both of you, if it wasn't for the both of you I wouldn't have survived the Cerberus attack on the Citadel. Siha is stronger than she looks, and I am certain every thing will work out just as the gods intended. After all if anyone can do the impossible it is Siha."

Garrus grinned at Krios' statement. All the crap that Athera had done, all the impossible things she had been through. She had survived hell and went back in for a second helping.

"Garrus Vakarien..." asked a nervous looking Salarian.

"Yes," Garrus strode up to her.

"We have concluded that Athera and the baby are fine. They are both stable at the moment, but we wanted to let you know that we think the best option right now is to continue the labor and allow the baby to be delivered. We've already done the tests and we think it is the best option for keeping them both healthy and alive. From the monitors we have been able to determine that the baby has a strong enough lung and heart function to be born this early. We have already gone over everything with Athera and we are just waiting on you, would you like to be in the room while your child is delivered?"


	7. Scream My Name

***Disclaimer! I do not own any rights to the Mass Effect franchise, those are held by BioWare. This is merely my interpretation of an alternate storyline within the Mass Effect universe.***

***This set of short stories is for mature audiences only. It will contain sexual themes, swearing, and violence.***

*This is the continuation of "Battle of London: Within Weeks"

* * *

The doctors had never medicated her. Some nonsense about not knowing how the medication would effect the baby.

Garrus had watched the vids that Dr. Chakwas had provided to prepare the two of them for this day and what to expect. The thing that stuck out the most in his mind was the screaming, or the yelling, or the combination of screaming and grunting that the women had done. And here Athera was, no screaming, no yelling, nothing like that, though he had given up letting her hold his hand.

_Damn she has a fucking grip... and the biotics don't help the situation..._

Her skin had begun glowing blue, her biotics were running and that just proved how much pressure she was under.

He watched as her hands gripped the railings on the birthing bed, the metal groaning as it gave in. Garrus was all to happy to let the bed take the beating instead of his poor hand.

Some of the nurses had suggested that she just let it all out vocally, that maybe screaming, or yelling would help. Athera had only shook her head, her teeth clenched and her eyes tightly closed.

He realized then he could only remember Shepard screaming once.

_She had screamed my name... that day she waltzed back into my life... that day she gazed back at him through the sights on his rifle..._

They had almost wiped the remainder of the Blue Suns, Blood Pack, and Eclipse off of Omega when the gunship rose into view of the windows.

A rocket to the face, and she had screamed his name at the top her lungs.

That gunship never stood a chance after that. He could hear her yelling at the thing, telling it to go to "GOD DAMNED FUCKING HELL!" He heard her empty the clip of her Carnifex into the hull, and the explosion shortly after that, though he didn't remember much.

Jacob had later informed him that she she had pulled out her grenade launcher and emptied ALL of the grenades into the the thing... Jacob had added that he had never seen someone empty a grenade launcher that fast, ever, and that he had a new respect for Shepard and never wanted to get on her bad side.

And yet here she was refusing to give into that basest of instincts, to scream from pain.

"Alright one more good push," said the female, Human doctor.

The metal under Athera's hands groaned again with her effort. Her biotics flashing again with the struggle. It had been nearly a half hour since she had been declared fully dilated and told to start pushing and she looked just as determined. Garrus could see the sweat on her face, her hair was wet too, clinging to her face and her shoulders.

_She should be exhausted by now... even I'm exhausted just looking at her..._

"Here she is," exclaimed the doctor.


	8. Spinal Plates

***Disclaimer! I do not own any rights to the Mass Effect franchise, those are held by BioWare. This is merely my interpretation of an alternate storyline within the Mass Effect universe.***

***This set of short stories is for mature audiences only. It will contain sexual themes, swearing, and violence.***

*This is the continuation of "Scream My Name"

hr

The nurses squeled with excitement, like most women of various species when confronted by an infant. Little calls of "she's so adorable!" and "look at her!" were bouncing off the walls as the wall of nurses took the tiny infant to be weighed, scanned, measured. Garrus and Athera would have to wait to see their new born until she could be passed of any and all life threatening conditions.

Five minutes passed...

Ten more minutes passed...

Garrus began to wonder if something was wrong.

'There couldn't be anything wrong... could there? I mean the Doctor would've come in and said something by now if there was right?'

The worry on his face must have shown.

"Shes okay Garrus, they just want to make sure she won't need any immediate medical attention. She was in distress for awhile, even with being stabalized. We will get to see her soon," Athera took his hand in hers and squeezed gently reasurring him an herslef that everything was going to be alright.

Ten more minutes passed and the doors to the private hospital room swooshed open. The clickity clak of small wheels making their way across the tiled floor told Garrus and Athera that they were finally going to meet their little girl. Their little miracle.

The nurse brought the tiny plastic cradel up close to Athera's birthing bed and lifted a little rose bud pink bundle carefully out of the cradle and gently placed it in Athera's waiting arms.

"She's perfectly fine and healthy, aside from some of the nurses wanting to steal her away for their own, of course. She made quite the little uproar with how wonderful she has been through all of the tests. No crying, no collicly screaming, just calm as could be moving her hands and trying to look at everything," the nurse stated. "I'll give you two a few minutes then let your visitors know that they can come in." And with that the nurse smiled brightly and left the room.

Garrus and Athera turned back to the little bundle curled up close to Athera's chest. A little ash grey, five fingered hand was moving againt Athera's hospital gown, in no hurry, just taking in every touch.

Garrus leaned in and pulled the blanket back a little further to reveal a very human like face. Her skin was the same ashy grey as her fathers, her eyes the same striking colbalt blue, a shock of strawberry blonde hair adorned her tiny head like a fuzzy orangy red halo.

Garrus hesititently, and gently brushed the back of his hand against the side of her face, her skin amazingly soft, softer than her mothers.

Athera pulled back the blakent so they could see the rest of her tiny 5lb body. Five fingers on each hand, five toes on each foot, the rest of her body, at least to where the diaper hit just below her belly button was the same ashy grey. And along her abdomin and spin she had darker spots. Garrus touched one.

"She has a few plates, haha, see right her where the skin gets darker. Right along where the abdominal muscles are and up her spinial collumn. They seem a little soft but they should harden a bit as she gets older... And she is just as beautiful as her mother."

He leaned into Shepard and gave her a gentle kiss on the forhead as a tiny hand wrapped around one of his talons.


	9. Names and Knick Knacks

span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"***Disclaimer! I do not own any rights to the Mass Effect franchise, those are held by BioWare. This is merely my interpretation of an alternate storyline within the Mass Effect universe.***/span

span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"

/spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"***This set of short stories is for mature audiences only. It will contain sexual themes, swearing, and violence.***/span

span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"

/spanspan style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"*This is the continuation of "Spinal Plates"/span

hr /

The hospital visit was short lived. The almost endless stream of people wanting to see the Turian/Human baby, or those who wanted to tell them that their child was an abomination, and of course friends and family.

Athera's mother had made a briefto wish them well and to meet her grandchild. The woman, Admiral Valeria Shepard, had mentioned brieflyin hushed tones how Athera's father would've loved to have seen this day.

Garrus had not met the Admiral before then and did not know how to take the overly hushed comment from the stern-faced woman. Though she held her granddaughter gingerly and cooed gently to the infant.

"Now I must take my leave Athera, Garrus. A ship doesn't run itself," Valeria smiled to herself as though she had told herself a joke. She turned to Garrus before exiting the room, "take good care of my daughter and my granddaughter." And with that she left.

"Is she always like that?"

"Pretty much, and I enlisted to get away from her... Admiral Anderson helped me stay off of her crew roster," Athera shrugged slightly at the thought of Anderson and went back to trying to pack up all of the knick knacks and baby things that the various visitors had brought.

Garrus noted that Athera refused to open or touch the box that her mother had brought with her, only touching it to move it out of the way of her continual packing mayhem.

"We still havn't decided on a name yet for her Garrus.." Athera's voice was small, almost timid, and Garrus had a feeling tey were about to have the same conversation they had had two days ago.

"I know."

"Please will you let Thane pick a name? Please Garrus? We can't decide and whenever we get close to choosing we look at her and change our minds. Thane is her Godfather, and I think he'd ve more then happy to help us pick one."

"You really aren't going to drop this are you Athera?! By the gods! I let you pick him as her Godfather because I know how much he means to you but GOD DAMNIT! his fist found the wall. His breathing shallow and uncontrolled. He had tolerated Thanes presence for her, ha tolerated the fact that she had gone to Thane when he had turned down her offer for him join her on the Normandy to bring down the Collectors. He had hurt her and she had sought comfort in someone elses arms. He had watched her cry over Thane when he lay unconcious during the flight to the Hanar homeworld. He felt his heart twist when she caressed Thane's cheek urging him to hold on just a little longer. He had accepted the fact that she confided in Thane more than she would ever confide in him, but it didn't mean he had to be okay with it.

He knew they had slept together, knew that she still cared deeply for Drell, but he couldn't bring himself to let Thane into their life togeter after knowing that it was his own damned fault she had gone to him.

Athera had stopped packing. She came over and stood by Garrus and took his clenched fist from the indent in the wall into her hands. She only stood five foot five to his six feet so he had to look down at her as she brought his hand close to her face. She gently unfurled his talons and placed his palm against her cheek.

"Garrus I love you in ways I never thought I'd care for anyone. Yes I do care about Thane, a lot, but I chose you, and he accepts that. I can't not have him apart of my life almost as much as I think I might die if I ever lost you again, or if I had lost the baby. Our baby, Garrus. Please I don't mean to cause you pain but it this would mean a lot to me letting him choose..." a single tear tear fell from her down turned eyes.

She clutched his hand tighter to her and looked up at him. Her steely grey eyes searching his face, begging for reassurance that everything would be alright between them. He shifted his hand slightly under hers and brought his other hand to the other side of her face. He brushed the silky burgandy curtain of her hair back behind her ear and placed the palm of his hand against her cheek, mirrorin what she had done with his other hand.

He knelt in front of her, hands on her face, looking up into her beautiful steel eyes. Her face surrounded by a halo of reds and maroons, small brown freckles dotted her nose and chin. He pulled her down to him, his mouth meeting hers, holding only her lips to him as he kissed her long and deep.

He released her then and removed his hands from her face as she stood back up and he cupped her hands in his.

"I'll say yes to Thane choosing the name for her on one condition. You have to answer a question for me."

"Garrus..." she voice was soft and husky, "you know I don't do well with ultimatiums."

"It's only one simple question Athera," his voice was like a rolling thunder, coming from deep in his chest.

"Alright, I agree," and she knelt in front of him.

Garrus wrapped his arms around her slender frame and pulled her into him. Her chest was pressed agianst his and he could feel her heart beat beneather him. He burried his face in her hair and took a deep breath. The smell of her was intoxicating. He nuzzeled in closer so his mouth was near her ear.

"Will you marry me," he whispered.


	10. Silent Dispair

***Disclaimer! I do not own any rights to the Mass Effect franchise, those are held by BioWare. This is merely my interpretation of an alternate storyline within the Mass Effect universe.***

***This set of short stories is for mature audiences only. It will contain sexual themes, swearing, and violence.***

*This is the continuation of "Names and Knick Knacks"

* * *

Athera couldn't believe her ears.

_Did he really just ask me that..._

Her breath was caught in her throat. It was as if the whole universe had come to a stand still waiting on her. She had no idea what to do.

_Could I answer him... should I answer him?_

All she could think about was when he had held her body close to his, held her like he would never let go. Laying there naked on the bed of her cabin. She needed to ask him. She had found him again. She needed him by her side as she walked into hell and hopefully back out again.

"Garrus..." her voice was soft against the rough skin of his arm.

_"_Garrus, will you help me take on the Collectors?"

His breathing had gone eerily steady, overly controlled. She felt his heart beat faster within his chest, almost ready to burst forth against her back. His arms tightened around her and he had nuzzled his face close to her ear.

"I'm sorry Shepard," his voice barely audible.

Athera tried to turn to face him to try to understand why he wouldn't be there, but he caught her in his arms with a hug. Holding her body even tighter, closer than before. He released her and rolled over facing away from her. He stood.

"Garrus," his name a question on her lips.

He flinched with the sound of his name, but wouldn't look at her. He grabbed his pants from the floor and pulled them on hastily. Garrus walked to the couch, picked up his shirt and went to the door. He stopped there, the whoosh of air as the doors slid open, his head down, his shirt bunched in his hand. Still he wouldn't look at her.

"Garrus please," she begged, crawling to the edge of the bed on her knees, "... I can't do this without you..." tears filled her eyes as she choked on the last few syllabuls.

Athera could've sworn she had heard him apologize again but the pounding in her ears kept her from certainty.

He had walked out her door, left her when she needed him, and now there she was huddled in a tiny ball on the edge of her bed. She sobbed into the blankets she clutched begging him to come back, praying to an empty room, choking on his name in her despair.

She laid there crying for what had seemed like hours.

_I have to go after him... I have to know why..._

She pulled herself up off the bed, forced herself to pull on a pair of sweat pants and a white beater.

Athera didn't bother with her hair and she knew it was a matted mess, clinging to her shoulders and her back. She ran into the elevator and pushed the button for the crew deck.

_Please let him be in the main battery... oh god please let him be there..._

The elevator slide to a halt and doors opened. Athera bolted towards the main battery. It was well into skeleton crew hours, the only people awake would be in engineering and on the navigation deck. She didn't care who saw her like this as she ran for those doors. Hoping and praying he was there. That he was there waiting for her. That he had changed his mind.

The doors opened with a whoosh and Athera was greeted by silence.

"Garrus..." she whispered.

No answer. She stepped inside the small area, his bed lay neat and untouched. Exactly the way it had been when she had ordered it brought up while Dr. Chakwas had been patching up his face.

He wasn't there.

Athera stumbled back towards the mess hall. Hot tears running down her cheeks.

She heard a small noise and looked up.

Thane was standing there less than five feet from her and she hadn't even known he was there until he had cleared his throat.

"Shepard," he made her name a question.

Athera collapsed to her knees when he spoke her name. The tears came faster, hotter, and she began sobbing again.

Thane knelt in front of her.

"Shepard what is wrong?"

"... He left..." her voice hoarse and soft. Her throat swollen from choking back tears.

"Let me help you to your cabin," Thane spoke softly and stood.

He put his hands out for her to help lift herself off of the cold metal floor. She took them but didn't have the strength left to stand. Thane lifted her from there effortlessly, she wasn't steady but she was upright on her feet.

He moved one hand from hers and put it against her back and in one fluid movement moved the other to her legs and carried her in his arms to the elevator.

"I think that given the circumstances it would be best if I carried you," he spoke low. His chest vibrated against her side as he spoke.

Athera could only nod as he made his way to the elevator and pushed the button for her cabin.

She was still crying as Thane laid her down onto her bed. He moved to release her and Athera couldn't help but ask "please stay with me Thane? Please just hold me?"

She spoke hesitantly, unsure of her words. She was in pain and he had asked what was wrong, nothing more and nothing less. She just needed someone to hold her while she cried. She couldn't bear to be alone with sounds of her own despair.

Thane only nodded and sat down beside her. She laid her head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her while she sobbed. He just let her cry herself to sleep against his chest.


	11. Silopsism and Krios

***Disclaimer! I do not own any rights to the Mass Effect franchise, those are held by BioWare. This is merely my interpretation of an alternate storyline within the Mass Effect universe.***

***This set of short stories is for mature audiences only. It will contain sexual themes, swearing, and violence.***

*This is the continuation of "Silent Dispair"  
hr  
Athera woke with a start. Her head throbbing and throat sore. She carefully unfurled her legs and stretched her stiff body. She felt so exhausted.

'I feel like I was hit by a train...'

Athera looked around the cabin, everything bathed in the faint blue light of her empty aquarium. Her gaze fell to the couch where Thane lay sleeping.

'He held me, no questions, just let me cry...'

"So stupid.." she muttered to herself.

"I believe the Human expression is, 'you are only Human."

She jumped a bit. She hadn't expected him to be awake.

'I guess he isn't a master assassian for nothing...'

"Thank you Thane. And I'm sorry you saw me like that, I should have kept my emotions under control better," her cofidence was returning now. She was hurting but that was no excuse to let it show.

Thane sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the couch.

"We are all prone to moments of weakness. I am no stranger to loss and have played victim to my emotions."

He said it so matter of fact, it caught Athera off guard. She knew Thane had been married and that he had a son. They had discussed his condition. but he was always calm and collected, Athera couldn't imagine him losing control like she had last night.

"I can't imagine you losing control like I did," her voice was soft. She knew tere were things her crew didn't talk about and she didn't want to open any old wounds.

"Ah, but I have. I have weilded my body for my own revenge, and have stared down my enemies and made them suffer. I couldn't not let them suffer."

Athera knew he thought of his body only as a vessel. To be weilded by others as they saw fit. He prayed for forgiveness from his gods and he meditates every evening after dinner mess. For him to say he weilded his own vessel for his revenge, it was something she couldn't have imagined. Not in the countless hours she had spent learning how to meditate with him. The time they had discussed his son, his wife.

'... his wife...'

"Thane...," his name a question.

'... Come on! ask the damn question already Athera!'

"... was the revenge you spoke of, was it for your wife?"

"Yes. I kept my work and family seperate, I had hoped that it would keep Irika and Kolyat safe. I was wrong and they Killed Irika to get to me.

"I left Kolyat in the care of his aunts and uncles and I hunted those responsible for Irikas death. I made them suffer, I made all of those responsible suffer."

"I'm sorry Thane."

"No it is not your fault Siha," he paused and Athera could make out the fainest of smiles pass across his face.

"What did you just call me?"

"Ah, that. It slipped, I apologize. I called you Siha."

"What does 'Siha' mean?"

"I think I shall tell you another time and I must go and meditate and do my exercises."

With that Thane stood from the couch and walked towards the door. He paused in there and turned towards Athera.

"Thank you Shepard. You are the first friend I have had in almost ten years. If you need anything from me I will be in Life Support."

"Thank you again Thane."

"If you want to talk about it Siha, or if you need only to have me here all you need do is ask."

With his last words he left for the elevator and Athera was left in her dim cabin alone again.


	12. Omega: Death By Pissed Off Mercenaries

***Disclaimer! I do not own any rights to the Mass Effect franchise, those are held by BioWare. This is merely my interpretation of an alternate storyline within the Mass Effect universe.***

***This set of short stories is for mature audiences only. It will contain sexual themes, swearing, and violence.***

*This is the continuation of "Silopsism and Krios"

* * *

_Spirits! I can't believe I asked her that... _

Garrus looked down at Athera's hands, clasped in his. He has asked. He had finally asked her to marry him. Here on the hospital room floor where their daughter had been born, where they had just fought over a man Garrus knew Athera still cared about deeply. And now all he could think about was the night she asked him to join her against the Collectors.

That wonderful night. He had held her body close to his and he should have known that she was going to ask. He had heard the reports coming in from around the Terminus Systems. It shouldn't have caught him as off guard as it had. But she had just saved his life, this woman had taken on the Blue Suns, Blood Pack, and Eclipse to save him and she hadn't known it was him until he had taken off his helmet. Of course she was recruiting for another suicide mission.

He had the opportunity to be with her again, walk through fire with her again, and he just couldn't do it. Garrus had spent the last two years after her death trying to move on, trying to let go as hard as he might. He knew he'd never meet another woman who could replace Shepard so the next best thing was to resign himself to death and that is exactly what he had done for two years.

"Garrus...," her voice had been so soft. Her breath warm against his arms where the held her tight.

_"_Garrus, will you help me take on the Collectors?"

His heart dropped when he heard those words. He gripped her tighter still to his body, not wanting to lose the reality of her in his arms.

_Can I really lose her again? Can I stand by and watch her sacrifice herself for everyone in this god damned galaxy again?_

He nuzzled his face into her hair, closer to her soft skin. He could smell what he assumed was a type of exotic flower, rich and fragrant in her hair. The burgundy sheet soft and silky smooth against his mandible.

"I'm sorry Shepard," he could barely choke out the words as he made his decision. He would rather remember her here, like this, in his arms then lose her again.

He would go back to Omega and keep pissing off as many bad guys as possible and hope that if she made it out of hell again that she would come and look him up on Omega. And if she didn't make it, maybe the mercs would take him out before he heard about her second death from the media.

His resolve faltered as he made his way to the door of her cabin.

"Garrus please," she begged him, he could hear the rustling of her sheets. Those sheets that they had just made love upon. Those sheets that proved to him that he was alive and she was real.

"... I can't do this without you..."her voice strained and Garrus had to stop in the doorway.

_How can I do this to her?! I have too... I can't watch her die, I can't walk through that fire knowing she will give her life in a heartbeat to save mine or someone else's... I love her by the Spirits I love her but I can't do this again..._

With that his resolved solidified to something that got him out of Athera's doorway and into the elevator. He could hear her sobbing his name as the doors whooshed shut behind him.

He made his way to the crew deck. No one was around as the doors slide open, it was late so there would only be a skeleton crew in engineering and navigation. Garrus made his way towards the Main Battery, his belongings had been stored there. The door slide open and he stepped inside, looking around he found his bags sitting on a bed, an actual bed, not a cot, but a full bed with a mattress. His bags had been neatly arranged and his sniper rifle was laying across the length of the bed.

Garrus picked up the rifle, it had been a present from Athera when he had gone back to CSec. He had beaten the thing till it was a battered husk of itself that still fired beautifully. And now here it was in his hands, a brand new outer casing, and a matte finish on the paint to help avoid being spotted from a random glare of light off of the barrel when lining up shots.

He turned the rifle over to view the stock and found a little green tag with writing on it. It read "Thought she could use a new coat of paint. Don't worry I left all of the calibrations exactly as you had them. - Athera."

_She would think of everything._

Garrus' body shook with pain, longing, and need. He wanted desperately to go back to her and tell her that he would join her, but like before, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He grabbed his bags in his other hand and made his way back to the elevator, up to the CIC deck, and out of the airlock where the Normandy was still docked at Omega.

_Maybe I'll be able to face her again... maybe... someday..._


	13. Citadel and Nanites

First off I just want to apologize for taking so long to update this story. It's my final semester of college and things have been very hectic to say the least.

I will stand by what I said in the last update about a special POV once we hit 5000 total views. J

* * *

Athera's eyes were wide, staring intently at her hands entwined with Garrus'. Her breath caught in her throat.

_Should I say 'yes?'_

Why was this so hard to do? Why couldn't she just give him a straight answer? They had been through hell three times. He had stood beside her when Saren and Sovereign attacked the Citadel. He had eventually come back aboard the Normanday when she had gone after the Collector base; it was his hand that had helped pull her to safty when the base had begun falling to pieces. She had even woken to him cradling her in the rubble of the Battle of London.

She could still hear him. His mandibles gentle on her bruised and battered face as he held her and asked her not to leave him. Not to leave him as he had done when she had first asked him to help her take on the Collectors.

They had come so far, could it have really been just short of five years? Could they really have just created a new life? Could she spend the rest of her life with the man that had given her the opportunity to be a mother?

The doctors had pumped her full of nanites, trying to help her body repair itself on a molecular level; several doses over the course of several months. No one could have predicted that the same machines that the Salarians had used to help the Hanar come up with a working cure for Kepler's Syndrome would have such a positive effect in other applications. Let alone that they would subsequently help combine two entirely different specie's genetic material to create a viable embryo.

Athera's mind wandered to that day in Heurta Memorial Hospital. They had just arrived from Earth, the travel having taken a couple of weeks versus the hours they were used too when using the mass relays. Walking through the Citadel, it had amazed her that they were able to clean it up and get everything almost back to normal in only a few months.

The Asari doctor had been quite through most of the tests, just occasionally asking questions and scribbling quick notes on her data pad. It was about halfway through the appointment that Dr. Chakwas had come in.

"Hello Shepard. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright Doctor. What brings you down here? I thought they were permently transferring me to a doctor here on the Citadel until they deem me 'fully recovered,'" the last two words held a bit of sarcasm. Athera felt fine, perhaps a bit achy, no different then having taken a few too many concussive shots to the chest, but fine nonetheless.

"Well, about that," Chakwas paused, looked at the data pad in her hand, shook her head and continued. "You are still sexually active with Garrus, correct Commander?"

"Yea. You of all people should know that Doc."

"I don't want to ask this or accuse you of anything Commander, but I have to ask. Have you been sexually active with anyone else within the last month or so," Chakwas' stared intently at her data pad, her face serious.

"No, why would you ask that?"

"Well, I'm just going to come right out and say it Commander, you're pregnant."

"No….. what?! No. Really? How?!"

Athera's face having gone from disbelief, to surprise, and back to disbelief in a matter of seconds.

"If you have been only sexually active with Garrus, well, I don't have a bloody clue. But Commander, I have to know. Do you want to keep this baby?"

Doctor Chakwas' words rang in her ears even all these months later. There had been a chance the pregnancy could compromise her health, and they were willing to terminate the baby if Athera had wanted. And the same that had passed through her mind that day passed through now…

_How could I give up the opportunity to be something I never thought I would? How could I give up the chance to share this with the man I love?_

It was in this instant Athera knew what her answer would be.

* * *

Garrus dared to look into her face. Her grey eyes wide, a single tear rolling down her cheek. It had felt like an eternity since he had asked her to marry him and he needed to give her as much time as she needed.

He began to pull his hands from hers, attempting to get up from their crouched position on the cold tile floor.

He didn't notice as her hands came up found his face and her eyes locked into his. She gently pulled him towards her, her breath soft against his mandibles.

"Yes, Garrus Vakarian. Yes," she whispered against his lips and kissed him.


	14. Athera and Solipsism

**My apologies for how short this chapter is, but I wanted nice quick chapter to get back into writing. This will chapter will set the mood continuing forward.**

**Please let me know what you think of any chapter and of the story so far.**

* * *

Thane stood outside of the maternity room door. He had overheard the argument between Garrus and Athera; and against his better judgement, he wanted to be prepared and know the situation.

Thane had been touched to overhear Athera wanting him to be their child's name and not surprised to hear Garrus' objections.

Thane's pulse quickened and his eyes glazed over with the memory...

He had found Athera collapsed on the floor of the mess hall. Her body shuddering, her eyes bloodshot, and a look of a greif so great that he could almost feel her pain. It was a look he knew well, a look that he had felt and had spent years making the people who caused it pay. He carried her back up to her cabin and held her as she cried herself to sleep.

He had never seen Athera so disheveled. This strong, unyielding woman; always so calm, collected, confident, crying in his arms and mumbling about how he, this Garrus, had left. And for some strange reason Thane wanted to make sure Athera never felt this way again.

Thane felt her breathing equal out and become shallow. Her body relaxed in his arms, and he sighed, almost content that she was at least calm in her dreams.

Thane stood slowly, lifting her sleeping form off of him as gently as he could. He laid her back down upon the bed and marveled at how light she felt. He bent down, his hand against her cheek and kissed her gently on her forehead.

"May your dreams bring you peace tonight," he whispered, his lips barely brushing her skin.

And with that last gesture on his mind he made his way to the couch. Thane would keep his word and not leave her this night.


	15. Afterlife

Garrus stood and hugged Athera. One arm encircled her waist, his hand pressed firmly against the small of her back. His other hand tangled in her hair, both pulling her as close as he possibly could to himself.

Athera felt the strength of his hands where they held her. She knew even if she struggled she wouldn't be able to break his hold, and yet, she trusted him him completely. She trusted this man, the man she just agreed to marry, with her life and with the life of their daughter.

He pulled her face closer to his and kissed her deeply, rough and passionate, and full of love, longing, and lust. He broke the kiss first; out of breath, his chest rising and falling in time with Athera's. Garrus rested his forehead against hers, his bright cobalt blue eyes locked with Athera's grey ones.

"I am yours. And. You. Are. Mine," he spoke slowly, his voice heavy with a growl. His subharmonics reverberating through his chest.

Athera could only recall one other time he had said those words to her.

The Normandy had stopped back off at Omega, Athera had received a message from Garrus requesting that they talk. She hadn't heard anything from him since the night she had asked him to join her against the Collectors. It had been a little more than a month since that night, and Garrus had asked if she would meet him in the VIP section of Afterlife, to talk, and she had accepted.

Thane had accompanied her to the main floor of Afterlife, Athera had wanted someone to be there in case she choked. In case she couldn't go through with it, and Thane was the only person besides Garrus that she would let see her vulnerable.

Thane hugged her there on the main floor, his arms strong and solid against her. She could feel his heart beating in his chest, almost a match to the tempo of the bass of the nearly deafening music.

"I am here if you need me Siha," he whispered into her ear.

Knowing he was here if she needed him gave Athera the courage to make her way to the back of the club, and up to the VIP section.

She spotted Garrus quickly enough, sitting at a table overlooking the main floor of the club. An empty high ball glass sat in front of him, another half full one in his taloned hands.

"You can stare at that glass all night, but I seriously doubt it will answer you," she said as she slid into the chair across from him.

She could see now that his shoulders held a lot of tension.

Garrus' eyes raised to meet hers and Athera could feel the anger in his gaze.

He broke the stare to down the remainder of his drink.

"You asked to talk, and I am here," Athera choose to ignore his anger.

Garrus looked at her again, relaxing his shoulders, and he spoke, his voice carefully restrained.

"I changed my mind. I want to help you take on the Collectors... if you will have me."

"Are you sure about this Garrus," she couldn't keep the surprise from her voice.

"Yes. I am positive Athera," his voice tight.

"But you were so against it...,"

Garrus cut her off...

"...I just needed time Athera. You waltzed back into my life after being dead for two years. I just needed time to think things through," he paused and reached across the table. He took her hands in his, stroking her knuckles with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm sorry I left like I did. I just... I just needed time. And now I am here, and I want to face hell with you again."

Garrus looked her in the eyes, his cobalt blue eyes, deadlocked on hers, pleading her to let him back aboard the Normandy. To forgive his shortcomings. Athera's heart ached and she knew she couldn't say no.

"Welcome aboard the Normandy, again, Garrus."

Garrus' mandibles stretched wide into a grin.

"Thank you Athera," and he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.


End file.
